


As Was in the Beginning...

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I come from a family of six, I can hold my own."





	As Was in the Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Man, this one just came to me out of nowhere this morning. I gotta say this is one of my favorite stories.  


* * *

Nora lay in bed going over the Second Lady’s schedule for her 14-day college and university tour. She planned to be discussing the role of women in the 21st century workplace. They would be traveling all over the country, from Rhode Island to California. Toby came out of the bathroom in his pajama pants; he grabbed a pair of sports socks from the drawer.

“What are you reading?” he asked.

“The itinerary for the college tour. She is going to be huge at Berkeley.”

“Especially since it is reelection time. Santos is ahead in the polls and I don’t think California is going to be a problem this time.”

“It shouldn’t be. Even without Vinick stumping we should be fine. Leo and CJ have been out there too many times to count. No more political talk.”

Toby sat on the bed and leaned to kiss his wife. Nora smiled, stroking his beard. He took the folder from her hands, put it on the nightstand, and enveloped her in his arms.

“What are you doing Ziegler?” she asked.

“Just holding my wife. Maybe kissing my wife if that’s OK.”

“Kissing is OK.”

Nora slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They had not made love since Toby’s heart attack two months ago. They made out, and body parts had touched but they had not gone all the way. Toby, in a rare showing of patience, never pushed his wife. It was impossible anyway…Nora could not be pressured, cajoled, or bribed into sex. It was never up for debate.

“Sugar pie?”

“Yes?” Nora tilted her chin so he could suck her neck.

“I really want to make love tonight. I have to make love to you tonight.”

Nora stiffened in his arms but Toby held onto her. He stroked her hair and she relaxed a bit.

“Toby…”

“Shh, we’re not going to do anything you don't want to do. Just don’t pull away from me; I would never hurt you.”

“I know.”

“Relax love, really.”

He kissed her mouth and Nora’s body molded to his. One thing she always loved was the weight of Toby’s body on hers. That was never going to change. And when he pulled away from the kiss, Nora pouted.

“You like that huh?” he asked.

“Come here and find out how much.”

Toby put on some music…both he and Nora loved the ambience. The voice of Janet Jackson filled the room.

In a thunderin’ rain  
You stare into my eyes  
I can feel you hands  
Moving up my thighs

Nora slipped the Deep Purple tee shirt over her head and Toby smiled.

“I love these breasts. They're amazing.”

“Don’t talk speechwriter; do.”

His tongue was warm on her skin as Nora arched her back and let go. Toby was a teaser; could make her come with the appropriate kisses and touching. He bit her skin and relished in her sounds of desire. He sucked her hard, then soft, and licked her until she purred.

“Oh God Toby, oh God!”

He smiled against her skin. Nora stroked his baldhead. He stayed on her breasts for a while…by the time he finished she was completely relaxed.

“I love you sugar.” He was back to her face.

“I love you too.”

“Let me make love to you.”

“I may need some more convincing.”

“I think I can handle that.”

Skirt around my waist  
Wall against my face  
I can feel your lips   
I don’t wanna stop just because  
People walkin’ by are watching us  
I don’t give a damn what they think  
I want you now…

Toby slid Nora’s panties down her legs, kissing and caressing her thighs.

“Spread ‘em for me.”

She did as he asked, whispering his name as he blew on her wet skin. He kissed her sex; running his tongue along her folds.

“Toby!”

He used his fingers to spread her apart and his mouth explored her. Nora writhed on the bed, biting her lip and gripping the sheets. She didn’t want to wake the kids. Oh to hell with it.

“Fuck me! Oh God, now!”

He was gentle with her clit but Nora came with a rush. He lapped it all up, kissed her and let her taste it. She sucked his fingers and Toby growled. He gripped her tight as Nora stroked the front of his pajama pants.

‘You're so fucking hard.” She purred.

“I need to be inside you.” Toby grinded against her hand.

“How much?”

“More than I need to breathe. Please Nora.”

“Yes. Toby, yes.”

“Oh God, sugar, are you…”

“If you don’t fuck me right now I will strangle you.”

I don’t wanna stop just because  
You feel so good inside of my love  
I'm not gonna stop no no no  
I want you, all I wanna say is  
Any time, and any place  
I don’t care who’s around.

Toby pulled off his pajamas, positioning himself over his wife. She wrapped her legs around him, whimpering as he teased her with his hard cock. She nearly cried when he slid in slow…filling her as he hadn’t in so long. It was hard to imagine that he survived without feeling her body clench his erection. They stilled for a moment; Toby shifted his weight.

“I missed this. Honey, I missed you so much.” Nora caressed his face as he began slow, long strokes. “Mmm, you are so good.”

Toby sped up, not able to control his desire. He also could not control the vulgarity that flowed from his mouth. It didn’t matter; Nora loved it.

“So good sugar, so fucking hot. Your pussy is so hot. I love to fuck your good pussy. Tell me how good I fuck it.”

“Toby! Keep talking, oh God. You feel so…”

Her words were drowned out by her groan. He hit the right spot and Nora was hardly in the room anymore. Toby circled her clit with his fingers and she came screaming his name. Digging her nails into his side, Toby fought back the pain before spilling inside her. He groaned, lurched forward, and called her name. Then there was silence.

They both breathed hard. The song was over and Nora felt Toby’s heart pounding against her chest. Her body was still tense but he felt it relax as she loosened her grip on him. With a sigh, Toby rolled over on the bed.

“Jesus Christ.” He muttered.

“Yeah.”

More panting as Nora stroked her husband’s stomach.

“Toby? Are you alright?”

“I feel…I feel a bit dizzy.”

“Oh God.” Nora rolled over and looked at him. He just lay there with his eyes closed and his mouth open. Nora put her hand over his heart and felt it slowing to normal.

“Toby?”

“No sugar, a good dizzy. Definitely a good dizzy. Holy shit, you are phenomenal in bed! Whew!”

Nora laughed a bit, kissing his chest. Toby wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He relished the feeling of her breasts pressed on his side. Skin on skin; nothing beat it with Nora.

“You know speechwriter, when you’re right you're right.”

“About what?”

“I am phenomenal in bed.”

“Oh I know.” He laughed and kissed her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. But you should really rest.”

“Nora, I'm fine. I promise you. I know my body.”

“Oh I know it too. And I am going to want more of it as soon as possible so you definitely need to go to sleep now.”

He held her closer, threw the covers over them and fell asleep with a smile on his face. Toby Ziegler was back.

***


End file.
